Destro Attacks
and have sunk to the bottom of the river in the Cobra bunker. Venom reveals that the vial carried by Scar-Face does not contain the plague toxin. Meanwhile at G.I. Joe HQ, the micro-dot found at the cobra research station in Sierra Gordo has been decoded. It is a map of part of Vermont showing a town called Springfield. In Cobra HQ, Destro questions Scar-Face to confirm that Scar-Face switched the micro-dot that Cobra Commander ordered the Baroness to deliver with one of Destro's design. With the past references to Springfield in cobra activities, the Joes mount up and and head out for an attack on the town. Back at Cobra HQ, Cobra Commander is taking a rocket to Springfield where he will test the toxin on a willing cobra subject. When Scar-Face reveals to Destro that the Baroness is piloting the rocket, Destro quickly prepares a squad of cobra troopers to fly to Springfield as a defense to the Joe attack. Meanwhile, in the Cobra bunker. Kwinn uses all his strength to open the door so that the three can escape but Venom cracks him across the head with a wrench. When Snake-Eyes and Venom surface, the Cobra troopers who had rescued the Joes from mercenaries capture both of them. They intend to kill Venom and Snake-Eyes to get back in the good with Cobra Commander. In Springfield after the rocket has landed, Cobra Commander and the Baroness test the toxin. Cobra Commander reveals his plot to have the test subject captured and deep within G.I. Joe HQ where he will act as a biological timebomb killing everyone he comes in contact with. But when the toxin is injected into the volunteer it promptly kills him, showing Venom's double cross. The Joes arrive in Springfield but are ambushed by Destro and his squad of troopers. Destro holds off the Joes just long enough for Cobra Commander and the Baroness to escape in the rocket. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1= "Spirit of the otter, help me dive deep... spirit of the bear, give me strength to open this door... and spirit of the weasel, give me counsel to outwit Dr. Venom!" :--'Kwinn' certainly knows what he's up against. |Errors1=*Snake-Eyes' outfit is fully intact, but when he was pushed into the bunker by Kwinn two issues earlier, his hood and gloves were burnt away. *Supposedly, Destro is the specialist's "new" name. However, this would be retconned when we find out that it has always been an ancestral name. Perhaps he was just accepting it as his own for the first time. *The revelation of Destro is written like it's supposed to be a surprise to the reader, but this is rather spoiled by his appearance on the cover. |ItemsOfNote1=*'First Appearances:' Ace, A.P.C., Skystriker, Whirlwind *First full visual appearance, and first identification by name, of Destro. *First mention of Arbco. *This issue was reprinted in G.I. Joe Digest #5, Tales of G.I. Joe #14, and the G.I. Joe vol. 2 and G.I. Joe: The Best of Destro trade paperbacks. *The false location for Cobra's headquarters was under the Chaplain's Assistant School in Fort Wadsworth—by pure chance, the exact location of the Joes' base. *The Cobra paratroopers have specialized logos on their helmets: the Cobra insignia with little wings on it. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:G.I. Joe: The Best of Destro Category:G.I. Joe vol. 2 (TPB) Category:Advertised Issues Category:Sierra Gordo/Appearances